It's not me, it's you
by GothWicca
Summary: Jack doesn't feel the pain is worth the relationship with Chase.


**RATING, PAIRING, WARNING, DISCLAIMER, ETC.**

Jack Spicer bit down on his thumb nail; he knew it was a nasty habit, but at least he wasn't cutting again. He was scared, a little sad, but mostly scared. Chase Young glared at him across the table. "Well?" The warlord growled.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "C-Chase, we n-need to talk."

_Let's get the story straight  
>You were a poison<br>You flooded through my veins  
>You left me broken<em>

You tried to make me think  
>That the blame was all on me<br>With the pain you put me through  
>And now I know that<p>

Jack wished he could say their romance started sweet, like a fairytale. But Chase is not sweet. He grabbed Jack roughly and forced him against the nearest solid object, which happened to be a cliff wall. "Spicer," Chase eyed the now nineteen-year-old.

"Yes, Chase?" Jack asked in a very unmanly squeak.

"You have grown well." He wasn't as skinny was he was before, he had some muscle. He was very attractive; his albinism only complemented his looks. His voice was also considerably deeper. "You will be mine. My apprentice, consort, lover, mate." Chase waved his hand dismissively.

They made love for the first time there. Jack, at least, called it making love; Chase simply referred to it as fucking.

_It's not me, it's you, it's not me, it's you  
>Always has been you<br>All the lies and stupid things  
>You say and do, it's you<em>

It's not me, it's you  
>All the lies and pain you put me through<br>I know that it's not me, it's you, you, you  
>It's not me, it's you, you<p>

Jack walked with his hands in his pockets, kicking rocks as he walked.

"What the hell, Spicer?"

Jack kept his back to the man addressing him. "Gee, Chase, I could have sworn we were on a first name basis."

"We are, when you aren't a little screw up." Chase snapped back.

Jack froze. "Okay, I get it. This is my fault, right?" He turned to face his master. "I mean there is no way the great Chase Young would mess up."

"Now, listen here, boy..."

Jack yawned. "Alright. Wake me when your lecture ends."

_So here we go again  
>The same fight we're always in<br>I don't care so why pretend?  
>Wake me when your lecture ends<em>

You tried to make me small  
>Make me fall and it's all your fault<br>With the pain you put me through  
>And now I know that<p>

Jack sat on his bed, putting bandages on his arms. He always did this after he and Chase fought. He would cut deep enough to bleed, but not to die. He was glad he was alone; no one could see him cry. Chase would look at him in disgust, like he did every time they had sex. Was there something wrong with him? It had to be, there was nothing wrong with Chase, right?

_It's not me, it's you, it's not me, it's you  
>Always has been you<br>All the lies and stupid things  
>You say and do, it's you<em>

It's not me, it's you  
>All the lies and pain you put me through<br>I know that it's not me, it's you

"Chase, I can't do this. Your mean and cruel, and borderline abusive. I'm leaving." He dropped his Shen-Gon-Wu. "I'm dropping out of the Heylin/Xiaolin war. I'm going to go to college. Who knows what I will do after that." He smiled weakly. "So, yeah. Good bye, I guess."

_Let's get the story straight  
>You were a poison flooding through my veins<br>You're driving me insane_

And now you're gone away  
>I'm no longer choking<br>From the pain you put me through  
>And now I know that<p>

Chase was dumbstruck as he watched Jack leave. That ungrateful… Abusive? He only wanted to keep the boy from dying in battle. How dare he? Chase should teach him a lesson.

Chase began to follow, but something stopped him. One of his cats was holding the back of his armor. He shook his head then let Chase go. Chase frowned, but let Jack go. There was an unfamiliar pain in his chest anyway.

_It's not me, it's you, you, it's not me, it's you  
>Always has been you<br>All the lies and stupid things  
>You say and do, it's you<em>

_It's not me, it's you_  
><em>All the lies and pain you put me through<em>  
><em>I know that it's not me, it's you, you, you<em>  
><em>(It's not me, it's you)<em>  
><em>It's not me, it's you, you<em>  
><em>(It's not me, it's you)<em>

_It's not me, it's you, you_  
><em>(It's not me, it's you)<em>  
><em>It's not me, it's you, you<em>  
><em>(It's not me, it's you)<em>  
><em>It's not me, it's you<em>


End file.
